Ash's Different Journey In Hoenn,
by PokemonDino Thunder Fan
Summary: Ash is now in Hoenn after beginning the Johto League Champion,he going to collect the eight gym badges and try to become the hoenn champ but the Orange League Champion, a girl his age,is in hoenn and is doing the same. the thing is she is Ash's Girlfriend


Ash, alone, is in the hoenn region, he may have lost the kanto league but won the johto championship and is going for his four league tourement, he by collecting the eight badge of hoenn, he has three badges already. Brock and Misty left for the reasons in the show but after the orange island and will be mentioned but will not appear in the story. So as he was in jhoto by himself or was he?.Ash is has captured the same pokemon in the show and some I gave him. but in my fic all his pokemon but pikachu are fully evolved, expect for, haugter because it is with sabina. he did not let any other pokemon go, they are at oak's. He meets up with his girlfriend from the orange island, but who is it. Ash clothes are different he is wears black jean's and a black just a shirt with the symbol of fire ice and lighting, he had made afer he left the Johto, ad a trench coat, and no hat. he's 16 and looks 16 too and 5,10  
  
disclaimer: pokemon is not mime but the plot is,  
  
bgChapter 1  
  
Ash Ketchen was walking down the route that would lead him to to Lavrigde Town and his Fourth badge. Ash was thinking how he would beat the gym with hoenn pokemon because out of all his current team he had Pikachu, Blaziken, Swellow, Sceptile, Crawdaunt, Flygon, the only Two he had that had an advantage were Crawdaunt and Flygon, he needed a third so he decide to use Blaziken because of it's speed.  
  
He reach the end of the forest when he sounds of a battle he went to see who the battlers were. He Got he the egde if the hill to watch. He was surprised at one, other one was a male, but the on the one was a female, a very special female,wearing a black tank top and is wearing the same type of jeans ash does and a trench coat like ash,.Melody from the Orange Islands. She had grow up a bit a few inches making her height at 5,7, she also grow out (if you know what i mean, i hope you do), she had her brown hair down and she also get rid of her hat too. (she is two month younger than ash, so she is 16 too). The guy was using a Crobat and was using a Milotic. Crobat looked tried while Milotic looked ok with dirt on it  
  
Melody Yelled "Milotic Double team" the one water pokemon became ten "milot"  
  
The guy, who look worried, said "Crobat use hyper beam now" crobat powered "cro" a yellow ball in it's and "BATT"fired at one of the images of Milotic and just hit a copy  
  
Melody looked confident and said "milotic Finish it ice beam" formed a bule ball "Miiiillott" and fired the devastanting attack "IIICC" at Crobat and it fell to the ground as a block of ice and the guy recalled the bat pokemon and just walked away. Ash with his pikachu on his shoulder looked shock at how she won the match and he just said "whoa melody is strong" then he smiled "but after she is the Orange League Champion"  
  
Melody looked up at the beatuy snake "good job , I want to find ash if he is here. He so easy to figure that he will be heading to the gym in Lavaridge"she recalled Milotic  
  
Ash, who loved to make entrances, jump off the small hill, landed and leaned against a tree "Well I easy to figure out hm"  
  
Melody turn around in time to see him jumped off the hill, with a shock a smile "about time you get here Ashton" she walked over to him  
  
"I never expect to see you in Hoenn, AND call me Ash please only you and my mom know my full name" ash said with a mock sneer voice  
  
Ash conuited "but really Melody what are you doing so Far from the orange Islands"  
  
Melody looked hurt, but was pretending "What? I can't start a journey of my own in hoenn, aren't you happy to see me, your own girlfriend" Pikachu looked sad she thought Melody said was ture  
  
Ash regreted what he said "What of course but when I called you you never..."ash was cut by Melody s lips on his own and gave back a second and broke apart a minute later  
  
Melody giggled "you are too easy Ashy, but I here for two reason to join your journey and to became the Hoenn League Champion" and proved his she pulled out a bagde case and showed him four badges.  
  
Ash looked amazed "Melody I impressed"  
  
They went on to Lavaridge town pokemon centre, hand in hand  
  
At the Centre  
  
Ash looked at his watch and was beeping feeding time. Melody looked confused "what is that beeping Ash"  
  
Ash laughed and blushed "oh I set a particular for everything in the day, right is my pokemon's freeing time" and toke out five pokball and released his pokemon   
  
"Blaziken, Swell, Flygon, Sceptile, Craw" ash pokemon announced as they were released in order  
  
Melody looked impressed at her boyfriend's pokemon "whoa they looked powerful, Ashy"  
  
Ash said "Hey you just saw all my Pokemon lets me see yours"  
  
Melody her Six Pokeball out and releashed her pokemon and they were a Venusaur, Milotic, Salamence, , Umbreon, Magectric, Flareon,  
  
Ash looked impressed and shock "whoa, you...you um wow, Melody I never thought of you with pokemon like this, I say you go far in the hoenn league "  
  
Melody was turning red "I know I am the Orange League champion remember"  
  
Ash looked at his girlfriend "I know I show you on tv, i proud of you" she blush agained  
  
"Yeah well you need the badge here I already battle and won, so you need yours the gym here..."  
  
Ash smirked and finished her thought "Trains fire-types i know i do some rescreah on the gyms in hoenn and I have about 35 other fully evolved pokemon at oak's if i need to swap them  
  
Melody had am impressed look on her face"whoa that a lot " I only have 29 fully evolved at Ivy's, when I went to Pallet Town to find you after winning the orange league title, he seemed to know me, I guess Ivy told him about me , his freind Tracy and Oak won't let me go until i told him why I was going find you and I slipped out we are together, which really surprised them I mean really surpirsed" she laughed at the memory  
  
Ash looked Surpirsed "I have told only told my pokemon at 'us' "melody looked at his in a funny "yes, I had no choice i slipped out i going to find you, don't worry I made them promise not to tell"  
  
"Anyway, let get to the gym I have a heat badge to win" he said in a confident voice.  
  
Yeah i never saw in a gym before but don't get overconfident Mr. Johto Champ.  
  
And hand in hand the went to the gym  
  
at the gym Flanney was on one side of a field and ash was on the other side with his eyes closed, melody was on the side lines watching ash with pikachu 'why is he just standing with his closed eyes... i get he planning something, and judging but that smile it's a good something ' ash thinking with a smile 'I,m glad I swapped swellow for my old friend'  
  
a ref. Came out and said "this is a Three on Three match begin"  
  
"Flanney went first "go Charmeleon " she threw a ball and A Charmeleon came out with a roar "CHAR meleon" 'ALL right  
  
Ash threw a pokeball and said "I choose you Blaziken" Blaziken appeared in a flash of light "Blaz" 'easy ' he said while looking down at charmeleon  
  
Flaanney looked worried Worried "mega punch charmeleon"  
  
Ash smiled "blaziken jump up" Blaziken jumped high in the air "now use fire blast and jump in the blast to make it stronger" Blaziken formed and fired "ken"a powerful fire blast, a few millisecond it fell in the attack and brought it down more faster and made it, if possable, make the blast stronger ands hits charmeleon thus send hi to dreamland "charrrr"  
  
"Ch...ar...mel..on" the fire-type moaned as Flanney recalled. Flanney was stuuned she have never seen a pokmon jump into a attack and make it more powerful "Blaziken is the winner" the ref said  
  
Ash smiled "Great as always return Blaziken". "Blazken" he roared as being recalled..  
  
"Round two begin" ref said  
  
flanney though for a second then shouts "Go Magcargo" she threw a pokeball and the snail pokemon appeared in a white flash of light "cargo?" 'huh?'  
  
Ash smirked "go! Crawdaunt" "crawda...unt" 'bring...it' his loster pokemon roared  
  
Flanney said "Magcargo flamethrower" the rock/fire inhaled "cargo" and fired a jet of flames at the Dark/Water type hit it but not hurting him to much  
  
"Crawdaunt"ash yelled "Hydro Pump," Crawdaunt moved so fast that didn't have enough time to attack and was hit with a swirling power blast of water and was thrown off the felid and "Magcarco is unable Crawdaunt is the winner"the ref said  
  
Magcargo return, your strong but here is my Strontest go" flanney she a pokeball and out of it appeared, a torkoal "torkoal tor" ' a battl,e yeah'  
  
Melody looked impressed 'whoa he beat both in one attack like i did, maybe the hoenn tourenment wont so easy after all' then spoke up "ash don't get overconfident, you don't win the johto league by being smug and careless"  
  
"Yeah i understand melody , return Crawdaunt and i choose you,... Charizard" he recalled crawdaunt and he threw a pokeball his old friend, charizard appeared  
  
"Zzzzaaaaarrrrrrr" it shot a flamethrower in the air then glared down at Torkoal who fliched. flanney yelled "Torkoal Body Slam" torkoal grunted "koal"  
  
flanney thinking as their name ran thought her head 'This is the Ash Ketchen the winner of the johto league and ...oh Melody Jones, she won the orange island league four months ago, now that is rare, to have two league champions as a couple'  
  
ash yelled say the attack coming and decided to attack from the air" Dodge up Charizard then use Dragon Rage"  
  
Chaizard, flew into the sky, dodge the Body slam and and yelled "Zaaarr" fired a ball of dragon like fire at Torkoal and hit head on but manged to get back up  
  
"Torkoal overheat" yelled flanney, desperction in her voice. Torkoal "torrrr"started to glow a red colour and fired a powerful blast of fire "KKOOALL" at charizard but at the last second.  
  
Charizard dodged the powerful attack as ash yelled "fire spin" Charizard let loose a powerful twister of fire which trapped torkoal. "Now, while he trapped flamethrower full power, Charizard" "Zaaaarrrr" charizard roared a he fired a powerful bast of fire at Torkaol, the attack hit and sent Torkoal off the felid and landed with cross out eyes, fainted  
  
the ref said "Torkoal is unable to battle Charizard is the winner ash win a heat badge" ash yelled"yes!!!"  
  
Melody ran to ash and give him a kiss worth winning"I very impressed ash you won in a shunt-out victory" Ash smiled as he put his arm around her waist "come here" she kissed him again this time they were like this until Flanney came over .  
  
Flanney tap ash's shoulder "um... if your done with her, I have your heat badge"Ash and Melody blushed up their root. Ash toke his fourth badge. "Be the way, trainers don't usual behave that way in front of the tv cameras".  
  
Ash and Melody stared at flanney wided-eyes "cameras,"  
  
flanney laughing said "yeah a new thing all the gym in Kanto, Johto, The orange Islands and hoenn they see this around, people can now wtach the gym battle on tv if they went to"  
  
Melody felt light-headed and fainted, who wanted to kept their relationship a secret because of their titles "Melody.." ash caught her before she hit the ground  
  
flanney Looked worried as ash picked her up in his arms "she ok,? Why she faint" ash sighed deeply"yeah she ok. were a couple, but we haven't told anyone, not even family, well we told our pokemon only as well as prof. Oak and Ivy "  
  
Ash looked down at his girlfriend's unconscious face "will with this little blabber I think that everyone will know, oh well, they would of found out sooner of later, will at least prof. Oak, Ivy, or any of our pokemon didn't tell, anyway we should be on our way bye"  
  
Flanney realized she never turned off the camera and she toke out a remote and turned off the camera and ash, with Melody in his arms, left the gym with pikachu and a new heat badge  
  
in pallet town  
  
Oak, Ivy,(who was visiting her friend) and Tracy were just watching the match "Tracy I think we should leave..." just then Delia broke the door down with an angry look on her , ash's Frealigatr, and Typhlosion were trying, the word is trying to hold her back. Delia had seen and herad the match on TV  
  
"You" she growled she point a Oak "You know my son had a girlfriend and DON'T TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Oak looked scared "But Melody made me promise not to tell, I know her ,what the problem? she a fine girl"  
  
Delia lighten up a bit as she sit down after ash's pokemon let her go and went back outside "I know I happy she with ash but he DON TELL ME HIMSELF, I HAD TO FOUND OUT ON TV!!!!!!!" she grab oak and yelled that in his face (a/n: Delia can be mad once and a while)  
  
Oak decided to save his life and give Ash up"He in Lavarigde town right now he and if he call the pokemon center he should be there here the number" he told her the number she let go. Ivy and Tracy was hiding behind the sofa  
  
at the pokemon center  
  
Ash and Melody were getting there when Nurse joy came up to ash" Mr. Ketchen there is a call for you it's your mother"  
  
Ash looked surpirse "uh-oh". Melody looked worried she never met ash's mom before, but ash looked scared "It won't be that bad ash"  
  
Ash and her get to the phone that was delia with a mad look "hiya mom"  
  
Delia so with a mono said "Ash first i saw your match and and want to say i happy for that you found someone that you love deeply but ASHTON HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME, YOUR OWN MOTHER, YOURSELF THAT YOU HAD A GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled at her son  
  
Ash looked scared "um...well I thought that you feel replaced by Melody and would never want you to fell that way, mother, I-I thought I was protecting your feelings, I sorry"  
  
Delia Smiled at the reason"oh Ash always the kind hearted one just like your father before he..." then looked sad again  
  
Ash looked sad and finished his mother line"died" Melody put her arms around Ash's neck put her head on his shoulder "it's ok I sure he would proud of you" Delia looked at her son's girlfriend and smiled her son made an great choice  
  
Delia said "Shes right my son, he is, I sure"  
  
Ash felt a little better "ok I wanted to conuite on our journey bye mom"  
  
Delia nodded "ok by ash and bye Melody take care of him'  
  
Melody smiled "I will Mrs. Ketchen bye"  
  
he hung up and sighed "Whew that was better than i though tright Pikachu" pikachu smiled cute like "chu pikapi"  
  
Melody take Ash's hand "come on, the next gym is wanting let go" ash nodded and follow with pikachu on the couple's tail.

what do you think? need works

anyone no flames please but advice is welcome I'm for now


End file.
